The Adventures of Becca and Kate
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Becca kills Kate and then Kate is inappropriately touched by an angel. One shot. Pure fun. Rated M for language.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural. I don't even own the original characters in this one shot. Becca belongs to ispiltthemilk and Kate belongs to Jenmm31.**

**This is the craziness that ensues when you get the three of us talking at one in the morning. Short, fun, plot-less one shot. Sam and Dean will be Becca's Sam and Dean. Kate's Sam and Dean won't be shown. (If that makes sense) I apologize for any mistakes!**

**The Adventures of Becca and Kate.**

Becca stood in the middle of the abandoned warehouse frozen in shock at what had just transpired. There was Kate on the ground lying in a pool of her own blood. The second the gun rang out through the air Dean and Sam came running fearing the worse.

"What happened?" Sam asked breathlessly as his eyes darted from his sister to her dead friend on the ground.

"I…I don't know! It was an accident!" Becca exclaimed.

"Damn it, Bec, you fucking killed her. Gimme that," Dean snatched the gun out of his sisters hand, flipping the safety on before shoving it into his jacket pocket. "who gave you a gun? Great. Sam, start wiping shit because we gotta clear prints. Your dumbass sister blew up her friend. Someone call Bobby. Becca go sit in the car and don't touch anything."

"It's not like I fucking meant to!" Becca exclaimed but it only took a murderous glare from Dean as he pointed a finger to the door to get her moving. "Jeez, make one mistake and all hell breaks loose."

She only made it three steps before tripping over her own shoelace and falling face first on the dirt covered floor.

"Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed. "Damn it, Becca, you can't even walk! Sam, go wipe off any evidence of her over there we need to get out of here before she sets this whole place on fire by sneezing."

Sam walked over and helped his sister off the ground with a sympatheic look in his eyes, "poor Bec."

Becca nodded as she tried to dust herself off but Dean exploded again, "Poor Becca?! How about poor _dead_ Kate!"

***Three months later***

Winchesters often find themselves on death's door step but they never fully cross the threshold. Kate was touched by an angel and came back with a vengeance. With a little help from her new friend she magically appeared in front of the motel room where Becca, Sam and Dean were staying for the time being. She knocked twice before opening the door not bothering to wait for a response.

"Miss me," she smirked as the three stared at her in shock.

They only became more defensive as Castiel walked in the door behind Kate before shutting it.

"You brought a lawyer with you? Look, I don't know what you think happened but…" Becca started rambling until Castiel cut her off.

"I am an angel of the Lord. I am the one who gripped her tight and

Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "That sounds inappropriate."

"Oh, it was," Kate smirked thinking about the angel next to her, "and I'm ok with that."

"The touching was necessary," Castiel stated having no clue as to what Sam and Kate were referring to.

Kate rolled her eyes at the angel to her left he took everything too literally. "I'm back now Becca. I have an angel on my side and we're coming for you. It's time for a Winchester sister showdown."

"Why did you even bother knocking," Sam muttered, a comment that he had meant for only himself but Castiel had overheard him.

"The custom is to announce your arrival between humans."

Sam sighed and smiled at him sarcastically, "Right."

"Damn it, Becca, now we have fucking angels trying to kill you. That's it. You pissed off God now. Jesus. How do I kill an angel? And you can't pray because he already knows!" Dean growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh relax," Becca kissed at her brothers, "Chuck isn't pissed off at me. I mean it's not like I meant to delete those files on his computer I just wanted to…" she trailed off as she realized no one cared. "Anyways, you're not the only one with an angel on her shoulder Kate."

"Heeelllloooo Winchesters," Gabriel walked out of the bathroom twisting the fake handlebar mustache he was sporting.

"Hey Sammy," Lucifer popped up and rocked back and forth the balls of his feet. "I heard this is where the party was. Oh, come on, don't ignore me bunk buddy. Let's have fun together."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and in an instant they were all standing in an arena that had a boxing ring in the middle where Kate and Becca were positioned in opposite corners. "Thought we were getting a bit crowded in that room."

He snapped his fingers one more time and tables upon tables of food appeared and though Dean wanted to worry he found himself in front of a table full of pie. He glanced around and when he was sure no one was paying attention he stuck his finger in one.

Sam cleared his throat nervously to get Dean's attention and when the brothers' eyes met Sam motioned in the direction of the door and who had just walked in.

"Oh shit," Kate swore and Becca exchanged a nervous glance with her once good friend.

Death didn't say anything to anyone as he strolled over to one of the tables and grabbed a slice of pizza before taking a front row seat. He eventually spoke when he saw everyone looking at him. "It's good pizza and I just couldn't miss the show it's time for one Winchester sister to go."

"When did you become Dr. Seuss," Crowley snapped and then held up a basket he was carrying when he got a little uncomfortable with the look he was getting from Death. "I brought the muffins," he walked over and set them on the table before turning to the fallen angel, "Luci, not to see you topside."

"He said shut up to me," Lucifer smiled and pointed to Sam who was on the other side of the room as he sat on one of the tabled and swung his legs back forth like a little kid.

Sam heard the door open and was worried about who else could possibly show up and when he saw the red hair he let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up, bitches?" Charlie asked walking in with a Hermione t-shirt on.

"I can't put my finger on it but it feels like something is missing, music?" Gabriel questioned ready to snap his fingers again but Death beat him to it.

"Look at you flying Dumbo!" Sam stiffened as Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, fuck, here we go," Becca mumbled.

"Damn it, Becca," Dean suddenly shouted the room falling silent for a moment as he spoke. "Do you see what you did? You didn't just shoot Kate, you started this…this," he glanced around the room, "angel, demon, angel, king of hell, Death and…Charlie fight."

"Who am I fighting?" Charlie questioned as she watched Dean walk to the side of the room and repeatedly beat his head against the wall.

"Can't I…just…like…apologize?" Becca stammered wondering when this whole thing had gotten so out of hand. "I never meant to shoot you, it just sort of happened, I didn't even know the safety was off and I got distracted by this bug…anyways, please…I…"

Before Becca could even finish her sentence Kate and Becca were standing all alone in a familiar convenient store all alone.

"Are…are we on the set of Kenan and Kel?" Kate asked looking around remembering watching the show.

"I think we are," Becca nodded, "thanks to Gabriel. He means well he's just a little over the top some times, most of the time. Look, Kate I never meant to shoot you."

Kate let out a deep side, "I know. It's a risk I took being your friend."

"Forgive me?"

"Got any orange soda?"


End file.
